headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Creed
| gender = | base of operations = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | associations = Weapon X Program Marauders | known relatives = See Family | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Iron Fist #14 | final appearance = | actor = Don Francks Tyler Mane Liev Schreiber }} Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth, is a fictional comic book super-villain and a recurring antagonist featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. He first appeared in ''Iron Fist'', Volume 1 #14 in August, 1977, in a story titled "Snowfire". The character has also appeared in alternative media including feature films, animated programs, and video games. The first media appearance of Sabretooth was on the X-Men cartoon series in 1992. He was first seen as part of the opening title sequence as one of the group of villains charging towards the heroes. He made his first actual appearance in the season premiere, "Night of the Sentinels". He was the feature villain of the fourth episode of season one, "Deadly Reunions" where he was voiced by actor Don Francks. He made seventeen appearances on the series. Sabretooth made his first live-action appearance in the 2000 feature film version of X-Men. He was played by former professional wrestler Tyler Mane in the film. The character was re-tooled somewhat for a chronologically earlier appearance in X-Men Origins: Wolverine in 2009. In this film, he was played by actor Liev Schreiber. Biography Modern years Working as a mercenary, Sabretooth was hired to kidnap lawyer Jeryn Hogarth as part of an extended plan to sabotage the Rand-Meachum Corporation. Hogarth's bodyguards, Danny Rand, aka Iron Fist, and Colleen Wing tracked them down to a chalet in the Canadian Rockies. Sabretooth fought Iron Fist for the first time. He took advantage of the sun reflecting off the snowy landscape that temporarily blinded Iron Fist, but Danny compensated for his lack of vision and managed to defeat Sabretooth. Iron Fist 14 Abilities Powers * Accelerated healing * Claws * Enhanced senses :* Enhanced smell :* Enhanced vision * Fangs * Primal instinct * Regeneration * Superhuman agility * Superhuman reflexes * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Toxic immunity Skills * Firearms * Unarmed combat Affiliations Teams * Marauders - Founding member * Team X - Founding member * Weapon X Program - Founding member Associates * Birdy Family * Zebadiah Creed - Father, deceased. * Victoria Creed, Mother, deceased. * Luther Creed, Older brother, deceased * Graydon Creed, Son with Mystique. * Raven Darkholme, Mother of child. Notes & Trivia * * Victor Creed is identified as Graydon Creed, Sr. on X-Men: The Animated Series. Body Count * Luther Creed - 1st victim. Killed him over a piece of pie while still a child. * Zebadiah Creed Comics titles * Sabretooth Vol 1 (1993) * Sabretooth Vol 2 (2004-2005) * Sabretooth Classic Vol 1 (1994-1995) * Sabretooth & Mystique Vol 1 (1996-1997) * Sabretooth: Mary Shelley Overdrive Vol 1 (2002) See also External Links * * Sabretooth at Wikipedia * * * * Sabretooth at the X-Men Movies Wiki Gallery Victor Creed 001.jpg Victor Creed 002.jpg Victor Creed 003.jpg X-Men 1x04 001.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Iron Fist 14 * Sabretooth 1 * Sabretooth Vol 2 1 * Wolverine Vol 2 48 * Wolverine Vol 2 62 * X-Factor 10 * X-Men Origins: Sabretooth 1 |-|Alternate continuity = * Age of X Universe 1 |-|Films= X-Men film series * X-Men * X-Men Origins: Wolverine |-|Television= X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men: Night of the Sentinels (Part 1) * X-Men: Deadly Reunions References Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins